Puraani Jeans
by Rutzzy
Summary: kashaf.Titli ke request pe ek garma garam OS... PDHO AUR BAAKI KI KAHAANI KHUD SAMAJH lo...BTW iss story mein IshYant hai, KaVi, SaJal hai, and Vineet aur ek OC bhi hai...Romance thoda kam hai magar haan sweet and simple friends and family types story hai... R&R...
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my first OS so do R&R and tell me how it was...HAPPY READING...**_

It's a Sunday and the best day to spend time with friends…..aur agar dost college ke waqt se saath ho tab toh kya kehne…..nostalgic moments se bhare hue yaadein…..woh masti bhari baatein…..ah haha!...mai toh shayar ban gayi…. But filhaal…..koi hai jiska temper high hua para hai…janna chahte ho kaun?...arre apna Vinu re….exactly Vineet! Magar kyu? Dekhlo….

Vineet(self talk)- aane do…..aaj inn teeno ki theek se khabar lunga…..chodunga nahi….arre mahine mein ek bar toh aisa mauka milta hai….magar nahi….inn logo ko toh uss din bhi late hi hona hai…..

Raima- Vineet aap kabse iss jagah ka gol gol chkkar laga rahe hai…aakar baith jaiye na ek jagah par….woh log aajaynge.

Vineet- tum inhe janti nahi ho Raima, yeh humesha late hi karte hai…..

Ravi- papa papa, chachu kab aayenge….mujhe unn sab ke saath khelna hai…..

"Ravi ka order aur hum na mane? Aisa ho sakta hai bhala?"

Vineet- finally tum logo ke aane ka waqt ho hi gaya….badi jaldi aagaye Sachin…..

Sachin- arre kya kare hum teeno toh bachpan se hi itne punctual hai…..right guys….

(Kavin and Dushyant nod)

Raima- aaiye na Vineet subah se aap logo ka hi wait kar rahe hai…..

They go in….

Purvi- Raima….kitchen mein humare kiye koi kaam hai bhi ya nahi?

Kajal- haan agar nahi hai na toh hum nahi karte lunch….

Raima- arre nahi nahi….hai na bahut kuch…..aao…waise Ishu kya tum apni special coffe humare liye bana dogi please?

Ishita- neki aur puch puch? Abhi lo!

The girls move inside the kitchen…..

The boys sit on the drawing room sofas….

The kids…..rush to play games….

In Ravi's room:

Ravi {8 years} (vineet's daughter), Sahil {10 years} (sachin's son), Ishaani {8 years} and Dev {9 years} (Dushyant's daughter and son), Kavya {5 years} and Purab {9 years} (kavin's daughter and son) are all in the room trying to decide what to do.

Ravi- hmmm….kya kare?

Kavya- didi kuth…khelte hai na thalo…..

Purab- magar khelenge kya?

Ishaani- hide and seek khele?

Ravi- nahi nahi….last time yaad hai mamma se daant padi thi….hide and seek ke chakkar mein Kavya cupboard mein lock ho gayi aur hum sabko pure hafte no games…..

Dev- Ravi's right….hide and seek cancel….toh…..

Sahil- cricket khelne chale?

Ravi- hum toh chale jayenge….magar baju waale Mehta uncle ki ghar mein ball ghus gaya toh lecture kaun sunega?

Kavya- toh phil hum kya khele?

Purab- CID CID khele?

Others- haan haan chalo chalo…

Scene change…..

Drawing room:

Vineet- mujhe toh laga tum log aaj aaoge hi nahi….

Dushyant- tune aisa socha bhi kaise? Yaar hum kabhi kabar hi toh aise family lunches kar pate hai….woh bhi nahi karenge toh kaise chalega….

Kavin- exactly…..ab humaari naukri hai hi aisi ki saas lene tak ki fursat nahi milti…..

Sachin- aur jab milti hai toh hum thodi na apne haatho se woh mauka gawaenge…..

All boys nod in agreement.

In the mean time Ishita comes:

Ishita- coffee?

Kavin- kya baat hai? Aaj Ishita bhabi ke haath ki bani coffe han? Not bad not bad….

Ishita- sir aap bhi na…yeh lijiye…

She serves everyone their cups….by mistake Sachin tries to take Dushyant's cup to which Ishita stops him.

Ishita- Sachin sir rukiye….woh Dushyant ke liye hai….

Vineet- coffee toh coffee hoti hai Ishita….iss mein Dushyant ke liye kuch special dala hai kya?(teasing)

Sachin- kahi zehar wehar toh nahi mila diya? Hahaha!

Kavin- arre Sachin zehar kyu milaegi….iss mein toh dher sara pyaar hai Ishita ka…..humaare Dushu ke liye…..am I right Ishu?(teasing)

Ishita(shyly)- aisi koi baat nahi hai…..woh Dushyant ko milk coffee kum aur black coffe zyada pasand hai….woh bhi kum cheeni ke saath…..isliye maine unke liye alag se banaya hai…..

Dushyant- thanks Ishita….

Ishita smiles….

Vineet- waise Dushyant tu itna kadwa(bitter) coffee peeta kaise hai….

Kavin- yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hai….ishita bhar bhar ke isme apna pyaar daalti hai…..aur cheeni ki kya zarurat? Hai na?

Ishita blushes heavily and runs out of there and Dushyant also smiles shyly….

Scahin- oi hoi…..gaal toh dekho iske….kashmiri seb jaise laal ho gaye hai….

Kavin- I still remember ki iske gaal ekbaar college mein kaise laal huye the….

Vineet- ummm…me too…..woh din main kaise bhul sakta hu…..

Dushyant- yaar woh nahi please…..please….

Sachin- aise kaise nahi….yaadein toh hoti hi hai taaza karne ke liye…..

*FLASHBACK*

It was a free period in the college and Dushyant was sitting on the lawn reading a book on civil services (yaar uske shakal mein kuch kuch cute padhaaku type looks hai na?). On the other hand….

Kavin- dekh….aaj April fools day hai….aaj agar humne ise buddhu nahi banaya na toh yeh….yeh kabhi humaare canteen ke bills pay nahi karega….

Sachin- exactly bahut bad chad kar bol raha tha na uss din ki mai kabhi buddhu nahi banta…..aaj iski woh haal karenge ki life mein kabhi nahi bhulega….

Kavin- magar yeh Vineet abtak use laya kyu nahi?

Vineet comes rushing…..-guys guys guys….i am here…..yeh rahi Natasha…..yah humaare plan mein kaam karne ke liye mann gayi hai…..

Natasha- baad mein mujhe mera assignment pura chahiye Vineet…..

Vineet- maine bola na ho jayega….magar iss kaam mein koi gadbad nahi hona chahiye…..

Natasha- ok…

Kavin- tum jaanti hona Natasha ki tumhe kya karna hai?

Natasha nods in a yes.

Sachin- go for it…..

Natasha goes near where Dushyant was sitting:

Natasha- excuse me….kya aap ka naam hi Dushyant Hemraj hai?

Dushyant- haan….magar kya main aapko janta hu?

Natahsa(seductively)- abtak nahi magar jaan jayenge…aakhir ek dusre ko janne mein kitna waqt lagta hai….

Dushyant- sorry….mai kuch samjha nahi….

Natasha- ummmm…kya mai yaha baith jau?

Dushyant- sure why not? (machchi waali smell O/\O)

She sits near him and while sitting intentionally falls on him(jealous haan dushu fans :p). Dushyant holds her avoiding to much contact.(Sharma raha hai bechara)

Natasha- wow aap ki grip toh bahut achi hai….

Dushyant (letting her go)- ah….aa…aaap please …behave….

Natasha- OMG! Aap stammer karte hue kitne cute lagte hai….

Dushyant- what the…aap please jaiye yaha se…

Natasha- aise kaise chali jau? Abhi abhi toh aap haath aaye hai….itni jaldi bhi kya hai Dushu…..ah…I hope you don't mind me calling you DUSHU(flirtatiously)?

Dushyant- de de dekhiye….aap nahi jaengi yaha se toh…toh…

Natasha (moving closer to him)- toh kya?

Dushyant- toh …mai chala jaunga…..

He gets up and leaves but Natasha follows him…throughout the college…..after the whole merry go round in the college with the flirtatious crocodile our Dushu was really frustrated…by now the entire college had seen him with Natasha…finally after 3 long hours in front of the main corridor…..

Dushyant- YAAR TUM AAKHIR CHAHTI KYA HO? (he screams guys ….on a girl…socho kitna irritate kiya use uss ladki ne.)

Natasha- yahi ki tum meri assignment mein help kar do…..

Dushyant- WHAT? itni si baat ke liya tumne pure 3 ghante mere saath flirt kiya….woh bhi…. AISE?

Natasha- haan mujhe bataya gaya ki tum aise hi mera kaam karoge…..

Dushyant- aur mujhe laga ki tum koi psycho ho jo mere piche pad gayi hai…by the way tumhe aisa karne ko kisne kaha?

Natasha- unhi logo ne jinhone tumhaare t-shirt par APRIL FOOL likh diya…..

Dushyant- what? (tries to see behind his shirt and somehow manages to see some ink on it…..) KISNE KIYA YEH?

Natasha pointed towards a pillar.

Dushyant- TUM TEENO!

Kavin, Vineet and Sachin were literally rolling on the floor with laughter…..whole college was laughing on Dushyant and he was blushing furiously…after few moments….

Natasha- Vineet ab mere assignment ka kya?

Vineet- hahaha….apne DUSHU ko bolo….hahaha….woh kar dega…..

Dushyant- KAMEENO!

Kavin- OI BHAAG!

Sachin, Vineet and Kavin run throughout the college with Dushyant following them trying to make their milk shake…

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

All the boys including Dushyant were rolling on the sofa with laughter…..and in the kitchen everyone including Ishita was also laughing out loud.

Kajal- yeh sab bhi na pagal hai bilkul….

Ishita- woh toh hai humesha hi mere Dushyant ke peeche pade rehte hai…

From the drawing room:

Kavin- oh ho Ishita…tumhara pati bhi koi doodh ka dhula nahi hai…..isski wajah se mujhe ek baar ek ladki ne zor ka lagaya tha…..

Dushyant- acha ji…woh bhi kaun si ladki? Humaari college ki diva Ileana(mockingly) jisne najaane kitne ladko ko use and throw kiya tha…..

Kavin- magar yeh samjhane ke liye thappad khilaane ki zarurat thi?

Sachin- ab tu thehra laato ka bhoot…..baato se thodi hi manta…

Vineet- woh toh bhala ho humara ke hum aagaye the…..

*FLASHBACK*

Kavin has been flirting with Ileana from the past week and today he brought some red roses for her…

Kavin- Ileana darling!

Ileana- hy KAVU!

*interruption in the flashback*

Purvi (from the kitchen)- chiiii…..kavin woh tumhe KAVU(mockingly) bulati thi? That's so down market….

Kavin- uss samay toh woh bhi jaanu ke barabar tha…..hahahaha(high fives Sachin)

Purvi and Kajal give their husbands a "ahem! Mai abhi zinda hu" look and both of them stop giggling.

*continue FLASHBACK*

Kavin- baby mai tumhaare liye phool leke aaya hu….phool for the phool…..

Dushyant (standing aside watching all this with Vineet and Sachin)- he means PHOOL FOR THE FOOL….F-O-O-L!

Kavin gives him a "muh bandh kar warna tera muh tod dunga" look.

Kavin- tum uski baatein mat suno na baby….here these are for you…

Ileana- awwwwwww…you are soooooooooooo cute…(gives a kiss on kavin's cheek)

Kavin- thankyou sweetheart….yeh lo….

She took the flowers….

Dushyant (whispering) ab dekh….aaya story mein twist…..

Sachin- are you sure yeh plan kaam karega?

Dushyant- of course karega!

Vineet- oi oi woh smell kar rahi hai…

She smelt the flowers and "poof" a smoke of black ink filled her face!

Dushyant, Sachin and Vineet were laughing like hooligans….and poor Ileana….:p

Ileana- KAVIN MALHOTRA! I WILL KILL YOU!

Kavin (frightened)- baby baby please….i really don't know yeh sab kaise hua….i…i….

SLAP

….

….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Purvi (comes with some snacks)- acha hua thappad maarke chali gayi….warna aaj meri jagah par woh hoti…..

As she places the snacks on the table Kavin holds her hand….

Kavin- aise kaise leleti tumhaari jagah….itna aasaan hai….(winks at her )

Purvi smiles blushingly (blushy blushy)

Vineet- AHEM! Hum yaha Shakespeare ka Romeo Juliet dekhne nahi aaye hai so…..

They both come out of their worlds and Purvi calls the kids….

The kids come down…..

Parents notice that the face of the kids were quite gloomy…

Kajal- kya hua? Muh kyu latka rakha hai tum sab ne?

Sahil- mamma….hum decide hi nahi kar paa rahe ki kaun kya banega….

Ishita- matlab?

Kavya- Ishi chachi woh hum thab thi I D thi I D khel lahe hai…..kaun uthme thol banega aul kaun polich woh nahi samajh aalaha hai…..

Raima- beta Ravi kaha hai?

Ravi- yaha!

She comes down…..

Ravi- ladies and gentle men the great Ravi ke dimaag mein ek todu idea aaya hai….

All kids- kya? Kya?

Ravi- inn chits mein ek mein ACP, dussrre mein ABHIJEET, teesre mein Daya aur baaki teen mein CRIMINAL likha hai…..jo bhi insaan chit uthaega woh wohi banega….

She places the chits and all of them pick up one one…..suprisingly…. Kavya the youngest of all becomes ACP, Sahil and Dev become Abhijeet and Daya respectively…..and Ravi, Ishaani and Purab become criminals…

Kavya- hmmmm….kuth to galbal hai…..(with the action of hands)

All laugh at the small kid…..after finishing the snacks the kids resume their game and the elders take their pose. The boys decide to help in the kitchen rather than sitting idle….

Vineet- ladies any help?

Raima- haan, agar aap karenge help toh kushi hogi….

Kavin- ok bataao kya karna hai…

Purvi- Kavin aap yaha mujhe sabziyaa kaatne mein help kijiye….

Kavin- jo hokum maam!

Sachin- Kajal kabse kaam kar rahi ho….laao mujhe do….mai rotiya bana deta hu….

Kajal- rehne dijiye na mai bana lungi…..

Sachin- tum sudhrogi nahi na…toh lo mera zidd dekho ab…..

Sachin stood behind Kajal who was making rotis using the belan…..he held Kajal's hands which were at that time on the belan and they were making rotis together….others just smiled looking at the cute romantic moment going on between the two….

Dushyant- kuch kaam hai mere liye?

Ishita- haan, zara mere purse se mere sar dard ki dawa le aaoge….bahut sar dard ho raha hai….haath mein besan laga hai warna khud hi le aati…

Dushyant- arre sar dukh raha hai toh pehle bolna chahiye tha na….

Ishita- arre aise hi…kal raat neend puri nahi hui thi na iss liye….don't worry….

Dushyant- nahi Ishi tum andar chalo…..

Ishita- magar mujhe baingan(brinjal :p) talne hai…..

Raima- ishu woh mai kar dungi…..tum upar jaake rest kar lo thodi der….

Ishita- ok!

IshYant exit.

Vineet- kuch kaam hai kya karne ka Raima?

Raima- ah….aap chahe toh….salad ready kar dijiye….

Vineet- ok!

Everyone is busy working. Children are busy playing. Sachin and Kajal are having a great time doing the romantic roti making, and throughout their work, Vineet and Raima just look at each other and smile….

KaVi are busy cutting veggies. In between Purvi hurts her finger and Kavin starts panicking for her.

He pulls her to the wash basin and keeps her finger under the cool running water…

Purvi- Kavin! Itni sic hot mein yeh haal hai…..kisi din mar gayi toh pata nahi tum kya karoge…..

He covers her mouth with his hands.

Kavin- mujhe chodne ki planning karni hai na toh bahut mehnat karni padegi…mai thoda ziddi types hu…(removes his hand)

Purvi- woh toh mujhe bhi pata hai….

They both smile at each other….

Other side in Raima and Vineet's bedroom:

Dushyant is caressing Ishita's forehead and she lying on the bed with her eyes closed…..

Ishita (with closed eyes)- Dushyant aap meri itni fiqra kyu karte hai?

Dushyant- achaanak yeh sawaal?

Ishita- aise hi…..

Dushyant- hmm…..pata nahi!

Ishita (opening her eyes and getting up)- kya matlab nahi pata?

Dushyant- arre itni si baat pe naraaz kyu hoti ho?

Ishita- aap na bahut hi unromantic ho…..

Dushyant- acha ji?

Ishita- bilkul….do chaar romantic baatein sunne ke liye aapko yeh question pucha tha….aur aap…..'PATA NAHI' (mockingly)

Dushyant held her face with his palms and made her look in his eyes….

Dushyant- waise gusse mein bahut cute lagti hai meri Ishi!...aur tumhe yeh bataane ki zarurat hai kya ki tum mere liye kitni important ho?...arre Ishu mai pyaar karta hu tumse…aur tum toh thehri single piece…tumhara dhyaan rakhna toh banta hai na?

Ishita smiles-aap bhi theek hi ho…..

Dushyant- acha madam mai aapki taareefo ke pul (bridge) bandhta rahu aur aap mere liye ek bhi acha sa adjective use na kare…that's so not fair…..

Ishita- all is fair in love and war….

Dushyant pulls her closer so that their nose tips are touching each other…..

Dushyant- you are really special for me Ishu!

Ishita- aap bhi mere liye bahut special ho Dushyant!

Dushyant- I LOVE YOU!

Ishita- I LOVE YOU TOO!

Ishaani- I LOVE YOU THREE!

Dev- AND I LOVE YOU FOUR!

IshYant notice that their kids were standing in the door and both the naughty kids ran and jumped to hug their parents…..their parents also smiled at their cute li'l family…..

Dushyant- aap dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Dev- papa woh Raima chachi ne khana khane ko bulaya hai….

Ishaani- chaliye na papa….chaliye na mammi….

The four get down and join the others….

All of them have a great day spending time with each other and the rest goes on….

_***guys life bahut choti hoti hai…and it really depends on us how we utilize each and every moment of it…so be happy…..keep smiling…and enjoy every moment you spend with your loved ones***_

_**done with it finally hope you liked it...guys next ek note bhi hai ...please woh padhna and it is a little imp so bura mat manna...OK hasta la vista...!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys! I actually wanted to inform all the reader's of all my three stories that I am taking a break of around two months from FF…**_

_**Don't mind guys but my class X board exams are coming so got very less time to prepare…. I know you all will understand….i know I have to update all my three stories…..but please be patient readers….i would be updating as soon as my exams end…..and it's a promise to all….all my regular readers and specially reviewers (coz you all motivate me to write) I would see ya soon and hope when I return I would be receiving the same support from you all….**_

_**If any one has any story or plot that they want me to write for them…..anything…just that it should be cid based u know…then leave me a PM…..by hook or crook I will update your stories when I return….till then keep lovin my stories like that and wish me luck for my upcoming exams….**_

_**Itna sab padh liya toh ek baat aur….. aaj mera HAPPY BIRTHDAY hai…ek birthday gift ke taur par iss OS ka ek review hi dete jao DEARIEZZZZZ!...OK THEN THIS IS ME RUTZZY…..SIGNING OFF FROM FF FOR AROUND TWO MONTHS…WILL MISS YOU ALL…**_

_**LOTS OF LOVE….. STAY FIT AND STAY HAPPY AND KEEP READING!**_

_**HASTA LA VISTA!**_


End file.
